


My name is Harrison Riddle

by Brainwaves101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Slow Burn, harry is voldemort’s son, like really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainwaves101/pseuds/Brainwaves101
Summary: Harry Potter is dead, Harrison is a stolen boy, taken from his crib in the night by people left unknown. He is left in the care of his “relatives” who could not care less about him. Until he hears of his true heritage.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this first on Wattpad but I thought I would bring it here. Tell me what you think and if I should write anything in....

Hadrian Riddle was born on a rainy night of July 31st 1980. He was believed to be born as Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. This was not the case however, his true parents were Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Riddle nee Black. 

In the week following his birth he was kept guarded by his fathers followers. They stood at the door of his nursery, his father had had a bad feeling throughout this entire week. His fear had been proven just when in the midnight hours of August 5th 1980, He was rushing down the halls of his manor, he had heard the screams of his wife and child. He rushed into the room to see a man and woman standing, wands out, in front of his family.

"Who are you?!" He shouted, pulling his wand from his robe pocket.

He never got an answer. He was hit with a stunning spell, his body fell to the ground and moments later he saw his wife's body do the same. 

Tom could only watch as the unknown woman bent over to take his son from his wife's arms. He could hear his child screaming, and then the man and woman, with his child, were gone. 

P.S. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING NOT ME .


	2. Chapter 2

Godric's Hallow 

"Time to go to sleep Harry..." Lily cooed as she set Harrison down in the bassinet of his nursery.

James and she had convinced themselves that this was the best thing for them to do after their own son had died. They wanted a boy to raise as theirs and they thought they were saving Harrison as well.

Lily left the nursery, she headed downstairs into the kitchen of their small home. They had not always lived here, up until about 9 months ago they had lived in a large manor. They had only moved to protect themselves from Lord Voldemort.

James was cleaning up the mess that Harrison had made when he had had his dinner. 

James turned to his wife "How is our boy?" He asked, as he wiped the countertop down. 

"Very tired and so am I for that matter." She responded, "we should really head to bed if Sirius and Remus are going to be coming over tomorrow"

James threw the paper towel he was using in the bin, turning to her he rolled his eyes while saying, "oh yes, I suppose we should, I do have to get my beauty rest and all" 

He grabbed her hand and pulled the chain to the ceiling light. They headed up the stairs and into their bedroom. 

"James? Would you get me a glass of water please?" Lily asked as she headed into Harrison's room to check on him. 

"Of course dear" James said pulling on his robe and padding down the stairs into the kitchen.

As he was filling up the glass he heard a loud bang on their front door, he turned to it and saw a man in a dark cloak holding his wand out.

"Lily!?" He shouted out to her upstairs, "get yourself and Harry out of here, he's come for us!" He went to grab his wand, only to realize that it was upstairs on the dresser. 

The door gave way and Voldemort glided into their home, "Where is my boy?" He hissed to James, his wand out ready to cast. 

"He is our boy! We saved him!" James seethed as he backed up against the counter. 

Voldemort no longer had patience for him, with a simple flick of his wand and two words, James lay dead on the linoleum floor of the small kitchen. 

With that out of the way, Voldemort headed up the narrow stairway and turned to the closed oak door of Harrison's bedroom. Inside he found lily, she stood crying and yelling but he had no care to listen to what she was yelling about. She set Harrison in the crib and turned to him. 

"What do you want with us?" She sobbed at him, trying to hold herself out of completely breaking down. 

Voldemort stepped out of the doorway further into the bedroom, "You know why I am here Lily. I want my son, I want my boy." He had his wand pulled to the side but at the ready. 

"We saved him from you and your kind" she was standing fully in from of the crib. Blocking any view of Harrison, who was crying loudly by this time.

Voldemort pulled his wand out further towards Lily. "I am offering to you this once, step away and let me take him and I will spare your life." He was reasoning for Severus' sake, as Lily had been his one true friend so many years ago. 

Lily stood her ground, not taking her hands of the bars of the crib. She tapped out to him, "I was told I shall protect this child no matter the cost, he is to be the chosen one for the light" 

Voldemort knew she would not move her stance, just as he had done with James only 10 minutes ago, he aimed his wand and hissed"Avada kedavera" 

Lily fell to the ground in front of the crib, the bars she had been holding onto broke under her weight and hit Harrison. The metal cut his forehead leaving it bleeding, but just as this happened a bright light was lit outside the window, the telltale sign of light members showing up the the scene. 

Voldemort knew he had no time to stay or to even grab his son. He stole one last look at the crib and began to apparate away, but just as he was a spell broke from somewhere behind him and he was priced into darkness. 

Harrison was left crying as he saw a man with a great beard make his way towards the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Place- cupboard under the stairs

Harrison woke with a start, slamming his forehead against the low ceiling of his room. Well, it wasn't really a room, it was a closet or cupboard, under the stairs of his aunt and uncles home.

He gathered himself and jumped at the knocking on the door, "get up" his aunt yelled at him, "get up! You need to make breakfast". He listened for her footsteps towards the kitchen before he started to move to dress. He grabbed a oversized shirt and pants, he got his socks and rushed to get dressed before he felt dust falling on him, and the thumping sound of his cousin Dudley waddling down the stairs. Harrison went to open the door but was stopped when Dudley slammed it shut back on him, sending him back against the wall. 

He pushed himself up and rubbed his head while walking to the kitchen, he started breakfast while Dudley talked to his father. 

Harrison heard the click of the metal post slot. He got away from the egg pan to go fetch it for his uncle, as was expected of him. 

They had never cared for him as family should, banishing him to live in a dark cupboard while they lived upstairs and had an open bedroom that he could have had. They wanted him out of sight because he was weird. He could do things no one else could. It had gotten him in trouble but he knew, whatever it was, it protected him.

He got to the front door, picking up the post and sorting through it. Seeing nothing but bills until he landed on a heavy parchment envelope. It looked old, and it bore a seal. 

It had a message

To: Mr Harry Potter  
The cupboard under the stairs

How did they know where he was? Who were they?   
He didn't care he shoved the letter into his oversized pants pocket, and returned to the kitchen. He would read the mysterious letter when he had the time away from his relatives. 

Returning to the kitchen, Harrison ate breakfast and was then sent outside to do cores that no one else wanted to do. He mowed the lawn and raked the leaves. He tended to his aunts garden, and he cleaned the gutters. He had to do it all before his uncle came home from work. 

While he was weeding the garden when he felt something against his leg. He went to look and saw a small snake on him. 

"What do you want?" He hissed not knowing he was actually speaking to the snake.

The snake turned its head up and looked Harrison in the eyes, "You speak the serpent language!" He seemed absolutely delighted.

Harrison sat in shock, he was speaking to a snake!   
"You can understand me? What is that? How can I do this?" He was bewildered by the serpents ability to hear him.

"You can speak the language of parseltongue." The snake said in finality, "you are a great wizard to do this sir" what? He was a what?

"A wizard?" He laughed "you must be mistaken, those aren't real. I'm just Harry." 

"Harry? Oh no, you are the stolen boy." The snake said practically shaking her head, " I am Elza, I need you to believe me when I saw that you are not where you belong. You must come with me away from here to your home."

Harrison was in shock, what did stolen boy mean? 

He shook when his aunt tapped on the window and pointed to the clock. He had to keep working or he would run out of time.

The snake, Elza he remembered, turned to him, "stolen boy, I must leave you but I will be back tomorrow, please think on leaving with me young one." Without letting him respond she slithered into the grass and was gone. 

With nothing left to do, Harrison went back to working. 

It took him hours but at 4pm he was finally done. He was allowed a small sandwich to eat and some water and was then sent to wait in his cupboard until it was time for him to prepare dinner. 

He closed his door sitting back on his bed and unfolded the letter. 

Dear Mr Potter,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. 

Enclosed is everything you will need this school year.   
-Professor Minerva McGonagall

Harrison rested his head back against the wall, either he really was a wizard or this was some sort of elaborate prank. No one who knows him would prank him though. It was all to unbelievable.

Heyyyy.... I said I was coming back :) I am trying to do a chapter everyday, this book is going to be pretty unorganized until I get to where I left off. 

If you have any suggestions, tell me, I will try to incorporate them into this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Harrison woke, and just as he did everyday, he made breakfast and cleaned the kitchen and parlor. He was sent outside into the heat of summer to do the yard work, and just as he was getting ready to plant new flowers into the eastern section of the garden, he heard her hissing.

"Young sir, hello again" Elza hissed to Harrison, "young one, have you thought of if you will listen to me?" She sounded hopeful.

Harrison, bowing his head, set down his gardening gloves, "I would do anything to get away from here, but I only want to know, to where am I going?" He knew he needed to leave his relatives. 

"You will be going to the world in which you belong, young one." She sounded giddy at the thought, "shall you follow me and do as I say, you will end in a place where you will be the most happy." 

"I suppose that sounds better than here" Harrison hoped this meant he would be out of grasp of his awful family, "anything to get out of here, I'll do anything." 

"We must go then, you will hail our transportation by way of the night bus and it will take you to the gate of the wizard in world," Elza seemed to have this very planned out, "once in our world I'll will tell you who you should to make contact with." 

Harrison turned to her, "when, when will we do this?" He thought this was a lot to do so soon. Was he really trusting a snake? 

The snake, wrapped itself around his arm, and said, "We should go tonight, young one, you should act normal and sneak about when the house is quiet at night." So, she seemed to have this well planned out.

The boy nodded as Uncle Vernons car pulled into the drive. Panicking, he pulled down his baggy shirt sleeve and went back to tending the flowers. 

Harrison heard the front door shut and the thudding sound of his uncles footsteps as he made his way to the fridge. The boy rolled his eyes and finished his planting so he could go start dinner for his greedy relatives.  
_____________._.____________

The night hadn't gone as planned....  
Harrison had been shoved into his cupboard harshly. His head smacked against the frame of the door as his uncle shouted to no one in particular.

"Bloody! no good useless boy! burning our food!" 

He locked the door and waddled back to the kitchen, leaving the boy rubbing the back of his head in an attempt to sooth the pain.

Harrison pulled up his shirt sleeve, "you can move now." He subtly shook his arm and Elza slithered off onto the mattress.

She arched her head up and hissed, "They treat you like this? A boy of your blood, like an animal!" Harrison was sure that if she could, she would kill his aunt and uncle. 

"It's not important, we won't be here soon anyway, they will go to bed very soon." He didn't want to start on his family's treatment of him. 

"Yes. Of course yes." She seemed deep in thought, "we will go to a tavern to reach the gate but you must not tell anyone who you are." 

Harrison nodded. He went to respond when the door to the cupboard opened abruptly. 

Aunt Petunia stood there with a rag in hand. Shocked. She snapped out of it and screamed.

"Vernon! Vernon, the boy has a snake!" 

Harrison panicked, he grabbed Elza and ducked under his aunts arm and it reached for his collar.   
He sprinted out the front door and into the night.

He didn't stop running until he was on Mongolia street. 

Heaving, he sat on the curb to catch his breath. 

Elza, who had been wrapped around his neck, loosened to drape like a necklace. "Young one, you must relax, slowly breath." She was calm and welcome as Harrison's head felt as if it would explode.

Before he had the breath to say he was alright, a double decker bus appeared on the street with a loud screeching sound.

A man stepped into the door, "Whacha doin' down there lad?" He crouched down to Harrison's level.

Harrison stood up fast. "Sitting obviously, is this the night bus?" He had no time to be treated like an injured child.

"Yes. O'course it is" The man said with a laugh. "Where do ya' need to go lad?" 

"A tavern" Harrison replied uncertainly. Elza came out from the collar of his baggy shirt, she hissed "It is called the leaky cauldron, young one." 

Harrison nodded, to what looked like himself. "I'm going to the leaky cauldron. Can you take me there sir?" He looked back at the man.

"Yeah we can get you there." He stepped aside from the door, "just hop in and we'll get you there real quick." 

Harrison, brushing himself off, smiled and nodded at the man. He claimed on the bud and sat on the closest empty bed. 

He was not expecting to be thrown back when the bus started speeded faster than ever down the streets of London.

They can to an abrupt stop in front of a dark tavern and the man that had let him on the bus turned to him. 

"Well! This is it, the leaky cauldron." He said with a smile.

"Yes, thank you sir." Harrison rushed of the bus and stood outside the dark building as the bus sped into the night. 

——————————————————————————

Heyyy, how y'all doing? 😎   
I'm not promising anything but I would like ideas on what Harrison should go on to do....


End file.
